Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku
Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku is the latest 'versus' film in the Super Sentai Series long standing tradition of crossover films known collectively as the "VS Series". The film, released on January 22, 2011, featured a meeting of the casts and characters of Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The heroes of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger also make a cameo appearance in the film. The film was first announced on Toei's Twitter feed on October 21, 2010. The catchphrases for the movie are "Move out, Samurai! Take off, Angels!" and "A samurai, angel combination no one has seen.". This is the first Team-up to be released on Blu-Ray, on March 21, 2011 along with the DVD. The film features the remnant Ayakashi (voiced by Tesshō Genda) who seeks to revive Doukoku Chimatsuri, but instead revives the Goseigers' nemesis Burajira as the Gedoushu Buredoran of the Bloodbath (voiced by Nobuo Tobita). To make matters worse, Takeru Shiba has been brainwashed into serving Buredoran as Gedou Shinken Red. Story While heading to the store to pick up things for his fellow Gosei Angels and Nozomu, Alata finds himself fighting Nanashi and the Ayakashi Madokodama before he receives aid from Shinken Red. However, the fight is witnessed by a mysterious figure as Madokodama falls back. Thinking that Doukoku Chimatsu has somehow returned, Takeru leaves to recall his vassels while accepting the Gosei Angels' help. Setting up base in the Amachi Institue against his wishes, Takeru introduces Hikoma Kusakabe to the Gosei Angels as the others as they learn of the Gedoushu as Ryunosuke Ikenami is the first to arrive before the Gedoushu resume their attack. Using Bibi Soldiers to hold off the two Shinkengers, Madokodama attacks the Goseigers as Shiken Green arrives. However, the leader of the Gedoshu arrive, revealed not to be Doukoku but Buredoran. Now known as Buredoran of Chimatsuri, Doudoku's heir, he battles Super Shinken Red before sicking his Bibi Bugs on the samurai before spiriting him away. As Alata tries to convince Ryunosuke and Chiaki to help them, Eri and Agri pick up Mako while Hyde and Moune meet with Kotoha before the reunion is interupted by Takeru as he turns into Gedou Shinken Red as he attacks the Goseigers to his vassals' shock before he attacks them. However, Gosei Red takes the deathblow meant for them before Gosei Knight and Shinken Gold arrive to cover their escape. With Alata's wounds tended to as Gosei Knight suggests augmenting their Tensou Techniques to fight Madokodama, the vassals and Gen agree to fight alongside the Goseigers. The next day, the teams learn to combine their Tensou Technique and Modikara abilities and manage to succeed as Alata comes to and assures Ryunosuke that everything would work out as Kaoru Shiba arrives with a solution to the crisis. By then, as Buredoran's plan to drown the Gosei World with the Sanzu River's waters is revealed to Shitari's shock, the other Sentai teams arrive to stop it only to be forced to fight Gedou Shinken Red to hold him until Gosei Red arrives and uses a Modikara-powered Flametornado Card to free Shinken Red from Buredoran's hold. The two Sentai teams proceed to fight their way through the Bibis and Nanashi. As the others use their Tensou Technique/Modikara combos to overpower Makodama, Super Gosei Red and Hyper Shinken Red manage to defeat phantoms of Buredoran's Warstar and Yuumajuu guises before regrouping with the others to finish the fight with the Super Shinkengers and a Miracle Gosei/Knight Dynamic combo. As this occurred, sent ahead of the others and getting lost, DaiGoyou witnesses the platoon of Gedoushu that Shitari gathered to reclaim the river be utterly decimated by the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger before they destroy Shitari. Though the two Sentai teams manage to stop the river's flow into the Gosei World, they battle the enlarged Buredoran and Makodama in Ground Gosei Great and Daikai Shinkenoh with DaiGoyou and Datas Hyper providing backup. Though Makadomada is destroyed, Buredoran survived and attempts to destroy the robots with with his signature attack. With the Shinkengers' encouragement, the Goseigers form Ground Hyper Gosei Great and manage to take down Buredoran with Modikara Headder Strike. Later, the two teams part ways as the Gosei Angels head back home. Characters Goseigers Shinkengers Allies Villains Cast *Alata: Yudai Chiba *Eri: Rika Satou *Agri: Kyousuke Hamao *Moune: Mikiho Niwa *Hyde: Kento Ono *Nozomu Amachi: Sakuya Nakamura *Professor Shuichiro Amachi: Louis Yamada LIII *Gosei Knight: Katsuyuki Konishi (voice) *Datas: Kōki Miyata (voice) *Tensouder: Ikuya Sawaki (voice) *Buredoran: Nobuo Tobita *Takeru Shiba: Tori Matsuzaka *Ryunosuke Ikenami: Hiroki Aiba *Mako Shiraishi: Rin Takanashi *Chiaki Tani: Shogo Suzuki *Kotoha Hanaori: Suzuka Morita *Genta Umemori: Keisuke Sohma *Kaoru Shiba: Runa Natsui *Hikoma Kusakabe: Gorou Ibuki *DaiGoyou: Kōichi Tōchika (voice)} *Shitari of the Bones: Chō (voice) *Madakodama: Tesshō Genda (voice) *Gokai Red: Ryota Ozawa (voice) *Gokai Blue: Yuki Yamada (voice) *Gokai Yellow: Mao Ichimichi (voice) *Gokai Green: Kazuki Shimizu (voice) *Gokai Pink: Yui Koike (voice) *Mobirates Voice: Tomokazu Seki Suit actors * Gosei Red, Shinken Green, Shinken Gold, Gokai Green: Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Gosei Pink, Gokai Yellow: Yūichi Hachisuka * Gosei Black, Shinken Blue, Gokai Blue: Yoshifumi Oshikawa * Gosei Yellow, Gokai Pink: Mizuho Nogawa * Gosei Blue, Shinken Red, Gokai Red: Hirofumi Fukuzawa * Gosei Knight, Shinken Gold, Daikai-Shinkenoh: Jiro Okamoto * Shinken Gold: Yasuhiko Imai * Shinken Pink: Sanae Hitomi * Shinken Yellow: Miwa Hashiguchi * Buredoran: Riichi Seike * Shitari of the Bones, Shinken Green: Masaru Ōbayashi * Gosei Great, Ground Hyper Gosei Great: Hideaki Kusaka * Datas: Naoko Kamio * Datas Hyper: Daisuke Satō * DaiGoyou: Hiroyuki Tanaka Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes for Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: **Gokai Red - Go-On Red **Gokai Blue - Bouken Red **Gokai Yellow - GekiRed **Gokai Green - DekaRed **Gokai Pink - MagiRed *Coincidentally, the red Ranger Keys that the Gokaigers use are also the ones that started the tradition of the Red Ranger hand-off at the end of each season, starting with Dekaranger. Trivia *The reason for the Gokaigers' appearance in this movie, despite the fact that the Great Legend War has not even occurred yet, is revealed in the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger episode, The Future is the Past: they were sent there following directions from Tomorrow Research officer Domon (formerly TimeYellow), who instructed them to prevent the destruction of the Megakure Shrine. **This team-up takes place before episode 33 of Goseiger as defined by the aforementioned episode (which was aired on October 3, 2010, one day after the date the Gokaigers are assigned to travel to). However, this can take place as early as after episode 29 due to the defeat of Brajira's 2nd form, Buredoran of the Chupacabura. *First (and only) appearance of Ground Hyper Gosei Great, as well as Super Shinken Gold. External links *Official website *Toei Video website Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger